Compromising Positions
by City Girl Dreamer
Summary: For xXxSilverMoonxXx. Riku has been hiding something, Sora knows he has! He's stuttering, flushing, avoiding Sora's eyes...after much thought over it, Sora has come to a conclusion...Riku is ill! Yaoi. Riku/Sora. One-Shot.


**'Tis my umpteenth Kingdom Hearts fic...I think it maybe my twelfth...I'll have to count later...**

**ANYWAY! This is for **xXxSilverMoonxXx **who requested a Riku/Sora one-shot with Clueless!Sora**

**Here you go darling! I hope it's too your liking! ^.^**

_**Warning:** Fluff...**Yaoi**...painful clueless-ness..._

_**Disclaimer:**_ _After extensive searching of each game box, I found no contract declaring I was the owner of Kingdom Hearts...yet..._

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Compromising Positions

"Come on, Riku! You promised!"

Riku sighed as he watched the brunette pout and cross his arms. Admittedly, he had promised...twice, but did that mean he really had to follow up on that promise?

Well...when it came to Sora the answer was glaringly obvious. Yes.

He flipped his silver hair back and heaved himself off the tree branch. The small brunette gave him a blinding smile and grabbed his hand, dragging him to the beach with his laughter ringing into the air. Riku tried to forget the little sparks of electricity that ran up his arm and tried to fight the blush down from his face.

But nothing could stop the smile from appearing on his face. Sora's laughter was infectious, and no one could surpress a smile when in his presence.

Especially if your name is Riku and you have luscious, flippy silver hair.

"Riku, stop daydreaming! Kairi's already waiting for us!"

Snapping out of his supposed 'daydream', Riku forced a smile onto his and pulled his hand away from Sora's. The brunette gave him a slightly confused and hurt look that turned even more confused when Riku burst into laughter.

"Race you there Sora!"

Riku then took off, leaving Sora to on with a blank look on his face. The brunette knew that his friend was hiding something, he could see it in the way Riku acted and talked sometimes. As he ran after his friend, his train of thought left the station and started to whirl around in his mind...

Ever since their big adventure, Riku seemed more quiet and withdrawn, even though he knew Sora and Kairi didn't think any different of him. Instead of rushing off and joining in with the other kids, Riku would sit out and watch instead. Sora missed him. This wasn't Riku. He might look like Riku, but on the inside, Riku wasn't there.

Not _his_ Riku anyway.

That was another thing. The silver-haired boy didn't like it when they said things like that and would always mumble some lame excuse as to why they couldn't say stuff like that.

He always seemed flushed too, like his face was always red whenever Sora held his hand or touched him in anyway.

Oh! And this was a really weird one too. Riku sometimes stuttered when he talked to him! Stuttered! Riku used to be the smoothest-talker ever, and now whenever he talked to him, he would mumble and stutter his way through a reponse. And he wouldn't look him in the eyes!

And that wasn't the half of it too!

Sometimes, Riku would absentmindedly start stroking Sora's hair, whenever they were alone on the beach watching the sunset. Sometimes he would randomly throw and arm around Sora...but whenever he did it to Riku, all of the boy's muscles would tense up and his entire body would go rigid.

As this train of thought began to travel faster and faster around his mind, Sora started to connect the dots...

1) Flushing Riku whenever Sora got close.

2) Stuttering Riku whenever Sora talked to him.

3) Riku found it hard to look in Sora's eyes.

4) Riku would randomly start stroking his hair or placing his arms around his shoulders...but didn't like it when Sora did it back.

5) Riku would start being affectionate and then switch to being cold within seconds.

Sora stopped running almost immediately as the train of thought in his mind came to a screeching halt.

Riku was sick! That was the only explaination...all the flushes and the stuttering...and the tensing up and the avoiding of eye-contact...

Riku was ill and he didn't want Sora to find out.

It explained everything!

With this new information in tow, Sora started to chase after his friend once more. _Silly Riku...having a cold is nothing bad..._

Meanwhile, the silver-haired boy had reached the beach and was now waiting in silence, watching the waves move up and down. The motion had a soothing effect on his fizzing nerves and he felt his eyes close slowly as the sounds of the waves crashing a moving, gently lulled him to full relaxation...

"RIKUUU!"

...well, it would have done, if it weren't for the small brunette blur that tackled him to the ground.

Pain throbbed in his neck and back as he fell against the ground. His eyes shot open, intending to give Sora a playful glare, until he realised something quite uncomforting.

He was flat on his back on the ground, with Sora pinning him there. The brunette's hands were grasping his shoulders and one of his legs was placed against a certain area where no leg should be.

"S-Sora...what was that for?" He grumbled, trying hard not to let their position distract him.

The younger boy lifted up his head and gave Riku a stunning smile.

"Because! I've figured it all out Riku!" He proclaimed triumphantly.

Riku felt his heart skip a beat and he swallowed hard.

"F-Figured what out? Exactly?"

Sora narrowed his eyes at the stutter and leant down, so that their faces were mere inches apart. Riku felt his eyes widen at their close proximity and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. He felt trapped underneath Sora and even though he would never admit it out loud...

He rather liked the position they were in.

"Riku! I know..." Sora said with childish cryptic-ness.

Heart beating wildly against his chest, Riku clenched his eyes shut and opened them again...desperately wishing that this was some bittersweet dream that he would eventually wake up from.

"Y-You know...? H-How?"

He hadn't been that obvious! Had he...? Did that mean Kairi knew? Did the whole island know? How long had he known? Before the adventure? During it? After it?

The questions circled round and round his mind, making him dizzy and nauseous with every possible answer that came with those questions.

"I've just figured it out! You are silly Riku...I don't care, you don't need to worry. I just hope you get better soon!"

Silly?

Don't care?

Worry?

Get better?

Was this Sora's way of letting him down gently? And that he should get help? And soon?

"Wh-What...what do you mean?"

"You know! From your cold!"

...

...

A cold...Riku almost had a heart attack because Sora thought he had a cold. That was supposed to be the big secret Sora had found out.

A cold!

It was utterly ridiculous. So ridiculous that he actually started to laugh. Peals of laughter tore from his throat and echoed around the air. Sora looked down with a confused look, not understanding why his friend had fallen into a fit of giggles, but found that he didn't care.

Riku was smiling.

Riku was happy.

And in turn, Sora was happy.

"Hey, Sora...you wanna get off me now?" Riku said, once his laughter died down.

He still hadn't forgotten their position and as the seconds ticked by...it was getting harder to ignore...

"Nope."

"Why? Sora, don't you understand the position we are in?"

"Of course I do! I'm pinning you to the ground, which I never do, so now I'm savouring it!"

"Could you savour it faster!?"

"You don't know the meaning of the word 'savour' do you Riku?"

The silver-haired boy growled at the cocky little grin on the brunette's face and decided enough was enough. Hooking a leg behind Sora, and grabbing hold of his shoulders, he flipped them over, so that he was on top and Sora was pinned under him.

Now...this position he liked even more.

"Now Sora, tell me if there's anything wrong with the position we are in."

"Well duh. Of course there is a problem. Now you are pinning me...which you always do!"

"No I don't!"

Sora pouted and started to squirm under Riku's hold, causing the older boy's breathe to quicken and his heart pounding against his chest.

"Please Riku..." Sora whimpered, writhing under the boy, trying to escape.

_The tease...he's doing it on purpose...he...he's pushing me to my limits...and he doesn't have a single clue about it!_

"Get off...this isn't fair! You're being unfair!"

"No! You're being unfair Sora!"

As soon as the words left his mouth, Riku swooped down and connected their lips together in a sweet kiss. Sora tensed up and stilled, as he felt Riku earnstly kissing him, trying to get some reciprocation from the younger boy. His eyes fluttered closed, and his lips started to move of their own accord and soon enough, he was kissing Riku back.

It felt nice...very nice...the warm fuzzy feeling everyone talked about was there, deep in his stomach and Sora loved it. Riku was also a very good kisser...

Letting himself drown in the breathtaking kiss, Sora let himself relax and float amongst the feelings that had risen up from the kiss. Love obviously, confusion, anticipation, anxiety...a slight hint of fear...but mixed together, they made him feel all so safe and comforted.

Just him and Riku...on a beach...lying together...kissing...it was like a scene from a movie. He could just imagine it, the loving scene slowly fading to black as the credits rolled whilst some cheesy love song played in the background.

It was actually quite a nice scene...maybe they could actually put that into a movie...they might make some munny!

A small moan broke through his happy thoughts, and he was brought back to reality with crash landing.

He broke away from Riku and glared at the silver-haired boy. Riku felt a small bubble of fear rise up...he was about to get rejected...he knew it...

It was lost. The moment. The feeling. Everything.

"Riku! You can't kiss me!"

The feeling grew bigger and bigger...it rose higher and higher...

"You have a cold silly! You should wait until you're better!"

...and then it popped.

And Riku laughed.

* * *

**My first Riku/Sora...I liked it! ^.^**

**I had fun writing that...it was cute!**

**So perty please review and tell me how I did on my FIRST Riku/Sora! I think I have done the two most popular yaoi pairings now!**

xXxSilverMoonxXx**, I hope you liked it!**

**Love City Girl**

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**


End file.
